1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to containment of computer malware in a communication network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Personal communication devices (e.g., smart phones including both wired or wireless phones, personal computers installed with communication software such as Skype™, etc.) are becoming increasing sophisticated with significant content of computer software. While recent Internet worm challenges people with its ability of infecting thousands of computers within a few minutes, communication networks (e.g., a telephone network including both wired and wireless segments) become the next frontier for a new class of computer malware. For example, mobile worm exploits vulnerability of mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones or cellular phones) for propagation. Malware is software designed to infiltrate or damage a computing device (e.g., a communication device) without the owner's informed consent. Malware, also known as computer contaminant, includes computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, rootkits, spyware, dishonest adware, and other malicious and unwanted software. One way for malware to propagate through a communication network is through the telephone messaging system such as the Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) deployed in a cellular network.
Although techniques have been developed to defend against computer malware, there remains a need for techniques capable of automatic containing the propagation of malware in communication networks such as a cellular network.